A variety of different cooking appliances and methods of cooking are presently known in the art, including ovens, microwaves, crock pots, broilers, grills, and steamers. While all of these may be used for cooking meats, all have disadvantages. Oven roasting, while it provides excellent results, requires a substantial length of time, and consequently a substantial amount of energy. In the case of larger cuts of meat, it further requires that the cook manually baste the meat repeatedly during the cooking process to prevent the meat from drying. Although crock pots eliminate the necessity for basting the meat, they cook at a low temperature and therefore require even more time than oven roasting for a comparable size cut of meat, often as long as nine or ten hours. Microwave ovens significantly reduce the time required for cooking, but yield poor results in terms of flavor, tenderness, juiciness and consistency when used to cook meats. Broilers, grills and steamers provide good results when cooking thin cuts of meat such as fillets, but are inadequate for cooking larger cuts; they also require constant monitoring of the cooking process by the cook.